


Breaking Inuyasha

by Inuyaoi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Sequence, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Mating Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuyaoi/pseuds/Inuyaoi
Summary: Sesshomaru, in want of a new pet, decides to take on the endeavor of domesticating a certain hanyou. Inuyasha is adamant he will not be tamed, but whether the half-breed likes it or not he will be brought to heel, and by his brother no less.





	1. The Calm Before The Claim

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha - Sesshomaru will though, and I won't make any monies from this depravity.

A silent figure strode through a moonlit glade leading to Inuyasha's forest.

Tonight was the night, his objective simple. Sesshomaru intended to claim the embodiment of wild, and willingness would be no consequence.

A smirk pulled in one corner as Sesshomaru shifted something hard between his claws - a collar made of iron; and welded into the plate were three, large letters:

I-N-U.

_How fitting._

Sesshomaru could smell him, the object of his desire ready in the thick of trees, unbeknownst to the demon force that will come to own his body and ultimately his soul.


	2. Hot And Bothered

High off the ground, Inuyasha was settled in the crook of a sturdy branch. All was still in the night save for a gentle rustling, fabric sliding against fabric as he touched himself. But his lazy kneading quickly turned intentional, stimulating, proving more exquisite with each pass of his palm.    

A clawed hand slid up to the band of his hakama, breaching the red border only to slither back down to take hold of his length. It throbbed in his grasp, and slowly, he worked himself over, up and down, winding along the head with a twist so rapturous it sent his stomach jumping.

"Fuck." He breathed, desperate for more. Conditions were too constricting in his pants, so he loosened the bind and released what strained, exposing himself to the night. 


	3. Cry Without Shame

His cock liberated, Inuyasha cooked with grease.

He shut his eyes fantasizing about a certain miko, thinking of the times her skirt rode so far up that it revealed her underwear underneath. With these erotic images, Inuyasha let out an anguished groan and gripped himself tighter.

But there was regret.

It has been a year since he last seen Kagome, and while he missed her dearly, he grieved over her leaving him behind with his unwanted virginity. Many a nights he had watched the rise and fall of her form as she slept, tempted to crawl into the her sleeping bag to press his hardness against the swell of her ass. But he knew Kagome would have been horrified, and probably would've  _sat_ him deep into the earth's crust.

If she would have had him Inuyasha would've devoured her inside-out. But she's gone now, and he was  _fucked_. Regrettably, demoness and ningen a like had no want for his cock.

Shame. Inuyasha had been blessed. What he had to offer was sure to fill more than his grasp.

He bit back a whimper picking up pace. Now he pictured seizing Kagome by her hips while less than polite claws kept her in position as he relentlessly split her down the middle. Inuyasha disregarded his concern to thrust into his hand, approaching his brink. His jaw slack, he panted draping the small of his forearm over his eyes, ensuring that the world wouldn't interfere with his impending orgasm.

His waist angled sharp, and with a strained cry he spilled his essence over the edge, soiling the foliage below. He moaned helplessly arching into his grip, clutching his right pectoral, abdominal wall dancing with a rippling quiver until he could no longer ride out the wave of his orgasm.

It was then did a silvery voice project up to him.

"Have you no shame, little brother?"

Inuyasha nearly toppled out of the tree.


	4. Where the Wind Blows

"What the fuck—Sesshomaru?!" Barked Inuyasha.

While the hanyou hurried to made himself decent, the Daiyoukai shifted his bored gaze to the thick ribbons at his boots. Had he took one step further, or had the wind decided to blow just a little harder, it may have ended up in his hair.

Sesshomaru thought his brother had an interesting scent. Though, his essence could be better, assuming the younger gain access to proper nutrition. A generous helping of fruit could help with that, greens too.

Not that  _he_ knew personally, just something heard through the grapevine. The elder is an apex predator, a true carnivore of sorts. Sesshomaru doesn't have the patience nor the dentition to process vegetation, and frankly, he wouldn't care if there were complaints with his sample anyway. That was for the receiver to deal with - and swallow.

"I have come to retrieve you, Inuyasha."


	5. Barking Up The Right Tree

"What're you talkin' about, ya creep bastard?" The flustered half-demon asked the stoic thoroughbred below.

While fumbling to tuck his business away, Inuyasha saw that he had dribbled on the back of his hand. 

_Shit._

Normally, he was good for not making a mess of himself, but it couldn't be helped seeing that he was  _still coming_  when his brother appeared.

Inuyasha discreetly wiped his essence on the bark, declaring a most unique claim to the tree.

He peered below and paled.

Sesshomaru, caught surveying what was spilled, craned up and met his brother's horror at parity. So similar were their eyes, yet so different. The cur, with a shade of amber slightly less brilliant than the predigreed, had larger and more expressive eyes, whereas the aristocrat's took stock in malevolency; silt and predatory, if not all but piercing and cold.

Immediately, Sesshomaru was drawn to a set of adorable furry appendages - which had spread into a slant, seemingly unable to prick due to their owner's humiliation. It was a promising sign, though, still short of what he truly desired to see. Especially now that no sooner did they droop did they swivel forward, standing high with red-blooded defiance.

What Sesshomaru sought was submission, and then, and only then, when the hanyou's ears were flat and nestled into what needed deep conditioning would he be halfway pleased.

His eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru stated, "You will come down and accompany this one to his estate."

Dead, incredulous air stretched out between them.


	6. A Helping Claw

Inuyasha chuffed as his hand met the hilt of his late father's fang.

"You can't be serious - that's why you're stalkin' 'round here?" Tessaiga unsheathed just an inch. "I ain't got no business with you or the kingdom so fuck you and the cloud you flew in on."

Sesshomaru just stared, vacantly, bored already. He had anticipated this reaction, so none of this proved the least bit surprising. His reply was flat.

"This one can assist if you will not come down on your own accord."

"Keh! I'd like to see that. Really I would." Was his brother's challenge.

To that dare, and in half a breath, Sesshomaru called his whip with a startling crack. It scored through the air until wrapped around the intended throat, and with a mere flick it returned to its sender with hanyou in tow.


	7. You Will Be Mine

Sesshomaru held his prey item by the throat, leaving his legs to thrash helplessly off the ground. He regarded the hanyou looking down his nose; lordly disapproval evident in his haughty stare after a few choice sniffs.

"You are filthy," Came his condescending baritone, "and your scent... you have the ghastly aura of grease and onions. The stench of ningen."

Inuyasha gagged for Sesshomaru's grip was ironclad.

"What the fuck - Ack!" Claws tightened around his trachea.

"It  _would_  do you well to mind this one," Sesshomaru paused only to partake in his choking, "and that insolent tongue of yours as well."

His vision blurring along the edges, Inuyasha reached for his blade and was promptly denied of it. The elder's pelt had wounded around the hilt and snatched the fang away, sending it flying across the glade and into the night.

Then, in one crowded moment, all stilled on Inuyasha's stomach, where Sesshomaru brought an oppressive knee to his back as his hand restrained his nape. There Sesshomaru held him at the ready, leaning over and shrouding the younger in a veil of silver as his breath gusted warm over a velveteen ear. 

"You will be  _mine_ , little brother."


	8. Questionable Behavior

Inuyasha's pulse _rioted_ , a cold trickle skating down his spine.

Sesshomaru's declaration sounded…  _suggestive_.

What. That can't be right, he told himself.

They both were  _undoubtedly_  male -

\- and, yeah, his brother was rather androgynous, and true the privileged were known for their extracurricular  _activities_  but -

 _Nah._ Although…

The conviction in which Sesshomaru spoke left him with dread laden anticipation. Gameness clinched the end of his latest shiver, his arms positioning under himself.

Inuyasha intended to fight.

He would not be claimed by anyone. Especially not by his brother.

"Keh! If you think for one second that you -"

A delicate sound stole his retort.

Snagging fibers, Sesshomaru explored, his claws catching on fire rat rounding a nicely muscled thigh. Higher he crept, squeezing and releasing as he advanced. Inuyasha heard, or rather  _felt_  a wicked roll of approval.

"Oi! W-what the fuck are you doing?!"


	9. What A Lovely Collar

"Inspecting what is mine." So blasé was Sesshomaru's reply.

He continued to grope the younger, like his claws were supposed to be there all along.

Something heavy fell in Inuyasha's gut, his eyes saucer wide. The Western Lord got dangerously close to his -

"You can't be serious?! Get your -" 

Inuyasha spat something rough and profane and warped around in a sickening contortion, dislodging the depressive knee from his spine and the talons from his neck. He snarled at the look in his brother's eyes.

Concentrated lechery.

_Whoo shit._

There was no hesitation. Inuyasha attacked  _on sight,_ grappling on his back and trying in earnest to bite above his weight. Sesshomaru entertained this. Without his formidable blade, at best, his pet could only hope to inflict superficial injury using only his Kami given attributes. The Daiyoukai willed himself to not smile as he took to the dogfight with secret amusement, even when his intended slashed him across his face.

It didn't matter. He would heal seconds after. 

Sesshomaru's hair dipped and swayed over an angry face as he maintained the dominant position; a leg for either side of bucking hips. Inuyasha was quite serious, all growls and thrash, but the Lord thought of him but a stage above a pup. This was childsplay. At any time he could put an end to this.

And now was good a time as any. He could play with him later. "I took the liberty of getting a collar for you." He said picking it off the ground.

 "Collar?" Inuyasha snarled raw, hyperventilating. "Don't take liberties with my body, you sick bastard!"

" _Hn…_ " Sesshomaru returned, a smirk ghosting his lips. "I will do what I please with my property." The hanyou's ears drooped. "After you are thoroughly bathed, of course." He casually added thereafter. Then, he brought the collar to his mouth and bit into it, breaking off a canine into the metal.

Stunned stiff, the adoptee watched, alarm prickling behind his ears. 

"With my fang embedded into this collar - as I said previously, it would do you well to mind me. If you do not a great and terrible agony will befall upon you." The dark glint in his eyes was the epitome of  _try me_.

"I know you think of yourself as hardy, one with a high tolerance for pain, but this," he drifted, holding it diabolically between his claws and all but eating Inuyasha alive with his glare, "this will ruin you. As will I." Sans canine, blood began to seep in one corner of his mouth, and faster than Inuyasha could see, Sesshomaru latched the enchanted piece around his neck.

It whirred to life, searing into his skin so severely that he straight out hollered long and high into the night.


	10. Beg For Me

"Oh my god!" Wailed Inuyasha, writhing in agony, "what the hell is this?!"

Sesshomaru, fixed to these transgressions, untangled his body and stood tall over him. At his boots, Inuyasha yanked at the white hot spell screaming bloody murder.

"Insurance." The pure-bred said. Amber gleamed a little brighter when the moon slid from behind its cover. "You see... when I flare my demonic energy... like this-"

Inuyasha sucked in a sharp gasp. "Oh  _fuuuck!"_

"It communicates directly to the collar."

"Please… please stop!"

"I could," Sesshomaru brought a contemplative digit to his chin, tapping, "but that would depend entirely upon your behavior."

"I'll fuckin' kill you. I'll -  _Oh! Ohh - fuck!"_ The piece lit into his neck with increasing cruelty.

"You? A mere hanyou? Slay this one?" Sesshomaru's chuckle was low and colored with smuggery. "Your fresh threats amuses me. I will enjoy you immensely."

Sesshomaru's desire for utter obedience was but a half-truth. Yes, the older expected the younger mind him, but secretly he had hoped there'd be piss and vinegar left in his frenzied sibling yet.  _Breaking_  them _in_  was the best part, and Inuyasha was sure to give hell and brimstone every step of the way.

However, presently, the half-breed met his threshold for pain. The collar conspired to persuade him into a fit, arresting his lungs and all but reducing him to silent, open mouth sobbing. It was unbearable. His features blushed angry as tears collected in the corner of his eyes. 

" _Please,"_  Inuyasha whined most pathetically. "I can't - I can't take it anymore!" He shrieked, half-crazed and desperate. "I'll do anything!"

Music to Sesshomaru's sadistic, elfin ears.

_Yes, you will do anything._

"My dear brother, I must say," he tuned cruelly, "begging suits you."


	11. Sexual Preferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up. Things get a little violent in this chapter. Be at ease, the violence in this drabble won't be more intense than this.

Panting wide, chest rising and falling, Inuyasha laid spent on the dirt. The fee his brother levied nearly took everything he had to give, but Sesshomaru collected still and all. 

He always collected. 

Inuyasha will learn or scream, perhaps both, Sesshomaru mused.

His new master decided that it was time. He reached into his silk and brought with him a chain lead. Three feet long and with a finely crafted leather handle, it was intended to be used for training, walking to a heel, so to speak. Rather nonchalantly, he leaned over and brushed silver from his neck, leashing him.

"We leave." Sesshomaru announced, holding the lead tight in his claws. When his pet didn't move he gave him a yank, rousing an involuntary yelp and righting his property up on his rear. "That was not a suggestion, Inuyasha."

"W-wait, Sesshomaru, why are you doing this?"

The dominant male was slow to answer as he towered over what was wholly his. Suddenly, he tugged on the leash, lurching Inuyasha onto all fours. The teen resisted his tether, arms trembling and falling to his haunches. Hair spilled over and off his shoulders, hanging and swaying as Sesshomaru jerked the chain again.

"Come," the elder ordered, "I will not tell you again."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. This was actually happening. "No! I don't like that look in your eyes - y-you know I'm a boy right?! What do you want with…  _oh God_." His forehead met the ground. There he panted, stirring up a plume of dirt, but he stilled when he realized and snapped up to his brother. " _Are you a_   _homo_?"

Sesshomaru was many things, though submissive he was not. Labels, sexuality - all frivolous as far as he was concerned. All that mattered was the pleasures that could be derived from the flesh. Inuyasha learned this as he was slowly,  _slowly_  reeled towards his brother's unseemly expression.

"Oh fuck  _that_ ," the hanyou bleated, twisting in his collar and abouting face. His voice regained some bass as his claws scored into the ground, trying to break free. "I don't swing  _that way!"_

Enough was enough. Inuyasha's protests were bound to draw attention.

There was a sharp snarl, a savage wrench.

The demon Lord snatched his hair, fisting it around his steel grip and  _yanked_. The hand that flew to his face was none other than the palm of God. So cruel was the strike Inuyasha instantly folded under and laid spread his back. Sesshomaru moved onto his sibling, straddling him as he landed blow after blow to his face, until there were no more screams, no intelligible words, no hands rising in self defense; only a kind monotonous creaking filtered through wet, serrated warbles.

His eyes dull and half-lidded, wherever the hanyou was he was there. Now Sesshomaru could get on with it.  "Ah-un!" He roared into the night, climbing off his brother. His beast of burden appearing minutes later, he tossed the catatonic Inuyasha over like he was nothing more than the fair of the day. 


	12. Blood Of My Blood

They arrived in the early hours of morning. Ah-Un made landing just outside of the royal garden.

Bowing low, stable hands greeted the Lord and moved to tend to his dragon. Upon seeing what laid sprawled across Ah-Un's back, questions gathered at the back of their fangs, but the Inuyoukai kept their inquiries to themselves.

Life was precious to them.

Sesshomaru dismounted and revived his brother with a wake-up slap.

Inuyasha came to growling fierce. "Son of a - I will end you if you do -"

The hanyou shut his mouth at the sight of it. What resided behind Sesshomaru took his breath away.

The impervious Western Shiro.

Constructed with wood and stone, the palace stood mightily and spanned wide across hospitable real estate. Inuyasha also regarded the fair-skinned servants. Besides his brother, he had never seen other full-blooded Inuyoukai before. His father's side of the family was a tall and regal looking line, and while their facial markings differed, all had the same white hair and golden eyes.

"Come." Sesshomaru beckoned, giving the chain a yank.


	13. He Will Be Tamed

"What is  _that,_ Sesshomaru?"

"It is mine."

" _Clearly,_  but why is it here, pray tell?"

Today, the queen mother chose to enjoy her tea amongst his flowers.

From time to time, Inukimi would help herself to his estate, flying in unannounced as if to monitor his rule over what he inherited. Normally, he didn't mind her intrusions, but right now she was a bother. Sesshomaru had no want for her presence, but alas, there she was,  _basking_ , and nosy as ever.

Leaving her question to hang in the air, Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha's leash in his claws. His reply was a vacant stare, and between the triad, the garden's feathered residents chirped merrily, a contrary soundtrack for the captive's predicament.

The queen would not be denied. "Allow me to hazard a guess then," she began, "is he your latest ward or something or the other?"

"The other."

Just as Sesshomaru confirmed what distressed Inuyasha to hear, his eyes met Inukimi's. She turned up her slender nose and regarded the hanyou with familiar lordly disdain, proving that the elder brother took after her.

"But his scent is so unpleasant." The dam complained to her adult pup.

"He will be bathed."

"And he seems… feral." She thought to mention.

"I will domesticate him." Sesshomaru vowed. To that Inuyasha snapped to his brother, smothering a snarl that burned deep in his throat.

Inukimi frowned. "How you knife me, Sesshomaru." She feigned. Her son nearly rolled is eyes. Inukimi's theatrics exhausted him. "What of the leopard I went through so much trouble to gift you in decades past?"

Hearing this, Inuyasha's heart pounded wild.  _Just what in the_ _ **fuck**_ _\- what kind of family -_

"He was a bore," the young master returned, "I released him."

Inukimi sipped her tea thoughtfully. "And the she-wolf you were given on your four-hundredth year?"

"She remains." Sesshomaru sounded distant as he reeled his new item closer, taking his claws to his brother's hair. "This one prefers the company of canines."

"Hn." The queen arched a fine brow, watching her son stroke the hanyou's crown. It made her itch. Kami knows what his mane harbored. "So it seems. But that one is not a  _true_  canine, merely the result of your father's wandering pecker." She objected with a curt of her delicate hand.

The lord's ministrations stopped, his eyes flying to hers. "Precisely, mother. And as that would have it fitting to be this one's pet."

That was the line for Inuyasha. "I ain't your fuck -"

A sharp jerk choked him, and the glare Sesshomaru pierced him with chilled the blood in his veins. "You  _dare_  fix your mouth to swear before the lady of the west?"

"Monstrous." Inukimi breathed clutching at imaginary pearls. Two sets of gold careened into her as she announced, "Let it be said that such behavior will not be tolerated in this kingdom."

"As I said, he will be tamed."

Inukimi sat back into her chair, apprehension set in her features as she gave the half-breed one final sweep. "Firstborn, your want for this creature concerns me. I fear the cur may be a gateway to other taboos, and that he may persuade you to follow in your father's footsteps."

Sesshomaru held up his hand. "Duly noted, but do not harass yourself over this one. I assure you I have no interest in ningen."

Inuyasha shook with nauseous rage. _Creature? Cur?! These fuckin' high-handed -_

His offense didn't escape the handler. Sesshomaru detected it in his scent - which  _spiked._

"Very well," she sighed, "I suppose however you choose to entertain yourself in this time of peace is your business." The queen gave her son a nod. "In any case I will depart to the sister kingdom," she paused to impart a glance at the hanyou, "and leave you to your  _endeavor_."

"Mother. " Sesshomaru issued his farewell with a slight bow.


End file.
